One Step Closer
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: Just Greer's thoughts on Brenna from her first appearance through 1x07. A bit of angst but turns out good in the end. Not directly correlated to "She Makes Me Feel" but could be considered a side reading to it. One Shot. Breer/Grenna/Tennis Love.


**So I've noticed that there's really nothing in the archive right now that takes place from Greer's POV and I guess you could see that I wanted to try my hand at it. This covers Greer from 1x04-1x07. Hope you like!**

* * *

Take it from me… girls are the worst and best things to ever happen. It's so easy to get wrapped up in their beautiful faces, and their personalities that you almost forget how capable they are of turning your world upside down… whether in the good way or bad.

Girls however, can be so complex, and Brenna Carver was no exception to that. Always dressed in black, rebellious but in my history class. The _Honors_ History class as my project partner. She was obviously smarter than she let it on. It was my mistake to realize that _after _she hustled me into doing our project and all her history homework for the rest of the year. Plus, she indirectly caused me to injure my ankle. I would have to miss tennis for a few weeks but it worth seeing her smile.

These days, it was hard to see Brenna smile a genuine smile. Her friend Ford, made her smile, but it wasn't genuine, it didn't meet her eyes. I never thought I could see such a beautiful smile on her face. She claims she imitated me, so did she think I have a beautiful smile?

I can't deny that I feel some sort of attraction for her. There's more than she's letting on and I wanted to find out more. And I did. A couple days later when I found out her sister April had cancer. She called me, not her boyfriend, not Beth, _me._ That has to mean something, right?

Then again, maybe it didn't. Because at _my _party, _her _boyfriend came uninvited. And she went with him, after I reassured her and got a hug. I was the first person to actually make her feel better but that didn't matter when I caught her and Kieran in _my _room. And Ford in my mother's wedding dress, ready to throw up!

I should've known. Known that she was straight, that she just wanted comfort, and I was the only one willing to give it to her. I never thought that I would feel so hurt because of a girl. I know that as a lesbian, heartbreak, straight girl heartbreak, is bound to come. It's almost so bad and so common that it's almost like a rite of passage to get your heart broken by a straight girl. I had dealt with straight girls but I never knew heartbreak could hurt so _much_.

I couldn't help but think that we had something. Some sort of connection. The smiles, the glances, the hugs... Just the thought of "what if" hurts. And I can't afford to be distracted. I'm practically the only raising money for the Ecology trip and I can't get my mind lost. But it hurts too much. My stomach's in knots, twisting every time I think of her. My chest thuds and aches more and more with every passing second. It's almost as if I'm suffocating yet breathing, having to live through the pain. Having to go through the torture of thinking that I was so close to having Brenna, when I wasn't even close at all.

We had a connection. _Had._ The word pounds through every fiber of my being.

* * *

She tried seeking me out, apologizing for what happened. Seeing her, made my chest tighten with sadness and it took every ounce of self control to say that it was okay, that it was a party, hookups are going to happen. There was no way I would be convincing though. She knew that. I wanted her to leave and not leave. I wanted her to be around me longer, so that I could soak up more time with her, but I knew that I couldn't handle it.

Still lingering, I ask, no demand if she wants to say anything else. A flicker, a small bit of something entered my body when I saw the hesitation on her face. Was there more? No there wasn't more and as she left, I felt guilty for being so cold. I knew it was necessary, but that didn't stop the guilt from seeping through.

* * *

It is official. There is hope. There is hope that good things do happen. Hope that you can get the happy endings, even if your prince is a princess.

Brenna came back and admitted that she can't go through with the thought of hating me. How could I hate her? As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. And then, I told her the truth, the truth of my feelings and she admitted to feeling the connection. She _did _feel a connection. As in, a sizzling connection and before I knew it, we were kissing. The angels sang, the fireworks went off and the rest is history.

I know that Kieran is still there, but maybe, just maybe, I'm a step closer to getting Brenna all to myself.

One step closer.

* * *

**Woo. Man, she is one tough lady to capture. I hope I did her justice and I hope you guys liked this. Maybe hit me up with a review? :)**


End file.
